


We just never told you

by DerekStillinskiHale



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Husbands, M/M, Ridiculous stuff, Vagabond, golden boy - Freeform, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekStillinskiHale/pseuds/DerekStillinskiHale
Summary: Geoff and Michael are worried that if Gavin spends time with The Vagabond he’ll get hurt. Turns out all their hard work playing keep away was for nothing.





	We just never told you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some practice writing these characters. Hope you enjoy. I wrote and posted on mobile so I’m very sorry about the terrible spacing.

“Gavin what in God’s name are you doing?! You’re going to get yourself killed!” Geoff pulled Gavin away from the door to The Vagabonds room.  
“I just want to pop in and tell him goodnight Geoff. That’s all.”  
Geoff pushed Gavin onto the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of him. “For everyone’s safety I really think you should be leaving him alone. He’s dangerous.”  
Gavin scoffed and leaned back into the couch, crossing his arms. “I bloody well know that Geoff. I’ve seen him on heists.”  
Geoff ran a hand down his face. “It’s too late at night for this. Go home and leave Vagabond alone. For me.”  
Gavin got up and walked towards the door, slipping on his sunglasses to cover his face should he be on security footage. “I’ll be fine Geoff. I promise.”  
Geoff sighed and shook his head, walking down the hall to his room. “He better leave him alone. We can’t afford another hacker.”

——————————————————————

“Did you know that you have the loveliest eyes?” Gavin leaned into The Vagabonds space, holding onto his jacket for stability.  
“So you’ve said. Now let go of me Vav.” Michael grabbed Gavin and pulled him across the room into the kitchen.  
“What the fuck are you thinking! He’s going to kill you!” Michael shook Gavin slightly as he yelled.  
“He wouldn’t kill me Micool. Geoff would be mad.” Michael groaned and threw his hands in the air.  
“Geoff getting mad isn’t going to stop the fucking Vagabond from murdering your ass! How stupid can you be!” Gavin flinched slightly at Michael’s words.  
“I’ll be more careful okay? Just calm down. I won’t get hurt.” 

——————————————————————

Geoff froze as soon as he walked into the computer room in the penthouse. “Gavin what are you doing?”  
He walked up behind Gavin who was eating and watching The Vagabond on CCTV cameras. “Watching him work. You sent him on a mission remember?”  
Geoff’s brow furrowed in worry. “I did send him out but I never asked you to spy on him. What are you going to do if he finds out?”  
Gavin grinned and set his food down on his tray next to the desk. “Tell him I was worried?”  
Geoff groaned. “He’s going to think we don’t trust him. You know he killed his last crew. I don’t want that happening to us. Stop spying.”  
Gavin grumbled but turned off his computers. “Tonight’s meeting better be entertaining. I’ve been going mad since our last heist. The house is so boring.”  
Geoff smiles and ruffled Gavin’s hair. “Just go home and rest up for the meeting. We still need to decide who’s house to have it at.”  
Gavin ducked his head and got up, getting ready to go home. “Hope it’s not mine because I haven’t cleaned in months.”  
Geoff playfully pushed Gavin. “That’s gross as dicks dude. Go home and clean.”  
Gavin laughed and slung his jacket over his shoulder. “You’re not my dad Geoff. I can do whatever I want.”

——————————————————————

“Gavin open the door! We don’t care how messy it is!” Michael banged on the door as Geoff tried to look in through the windows.  
“I think he’s sleeping. There’s somebody in the bed.” Geoff walked up to the door and jiggled the knob, managing to open the somehow still locked door.  
“He really needs to work on security. This is a nice area but still dangerous for somebody like him.” Geoff led the crew inside, all but him and Michael sitting down in the front room.  
“I’ll go get him up.” Michael walked towards he occupied room Geoff said he was in.  
“Be careful Michael. I know he’s a dumbass but he has a gun.” Geoff wandered through the house, noting how clean it was and how many doors were locked. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Geoff jumped and started moving toward where Michael had disappeared to, freezing in the doorway.  
“There better be a good explanation why you’re in my house.” Michael glanced at Geoff panicked as he was held with a gun to his head by a blonde man.  
“We have the wrong house man. I’m sorry. We’re looking for our friend.” Geoff held his hands out and stepped towards them, trying to calm the situation.  
“I know who you’re here for. You should have waited at the front door for him to open it.” The man let Michael go and pushed him towards Geoff.  
“Get our of the room and wait with the others. He’ll be out there once he’s finished getting dressed.” The man ran his hand through his hair, combing it into a low ponytail.  
“I’m sorry we woke you up.” Geoff herded Michael into the front room, shooing everyone else in there as well.  
“Who is that boss?” Jeremy sat on he sofa, worrying his shirt between his fingers.  
“He’s my husband.” Gavin walked into the room, still drying his hair.  
“You’re not married. We looked into you and you’re alone.” Geoff looked past Gavin at the Figure lurking behind him.  
“I’ve been married for a while actually. Since before the crew. How long has it been love?” Gavin glances behind himself at his husband.  
“9 years Gav. You really need to remember these things.” The man stayed back in the hall as Gavin sat down in an arm chair.  
“Who is his guy Vav? Why didn’t you tell us?” Geoff kept eye contact with the man as he spoke.  
“Our jobs would be difficult if anyone had known before the crew. It just hasn’t come up. As for who he is I think he can introduce himself,” Gavin looked over at his husband nervously, motioning him over to sit on the arm of the chair.  
“Are you sure about this darlin? I can always walk back into our room and nobody would know.” Gavin’s husband laid his hand on his shoulder.  
Gavin nodded and reached up, tangling their fingers together. “Please just get this over with.”  
His husband smiled and looked over the crew who were all still at the ready. “My name is Ryan Haywood. You may know me as The Vagabond.”  
The room burst into life, the crew all shouting over one another. 

“THE Vagabond?!”  
“Gavin you absolute idiot!”  
“You can talk?!”

Gavin and Ryan watched as they all started to calm, putting their weapons away but still excited. “Now if we’re all done with that revelation can you please get this meeting over? I need to sleep.”  
Geoff gulped and sat forward in his seat, nervous in Ryan’s presence. “As we all know, we’ve been running out of missions to do. We have a contact with The Roosters that if we agree to work with one of their informants that we can also do theirs.”  
Ryan and Gavin perked up at the mention of an informant. “Which one? We know a guy there.”  
Geoff glanced between Gavin and Ryan, still on edge. “His name is Risinger. Ex special ops. Good at what he does.”  
Gavin smiles up at Ryan, ignoring the worried stared from everyone else in the room. “We get to work with Jon again Rye-Bread!”  
Ryan smiles down at Gavin and nodded. “Yeah we do. Is that all we had to say at the meeting though? I shouldn’t have been woken up for just that information.”  
Michael cleared his throat, getting up and nodding towards the front door. “Well we really should get going right Geoff?”  
Geoff nodded, panicking over the change in tone. “Yeah. Come on. Let’s leave these two alone.”  
Gavin watched as everyone cleared out as fast as they could.  
“That was fun wasn’t it love?” Gavin stood and tugged on Ryan’s hand, attempting to lead him to bed.  
“It sure was something Gav.” Ryan allowed himself to be lead to bed, watching as Gavin changed into his pajamas.  
“I can’t believe they though you’d kill me for being annoying.”


End file.
